


narcissistic tendecies

by bi_magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, anyway theyre soulmates and u can fight me on it, can yall believe its 2020 and i finally got around to watching merlin??, this is rly dumb and not serious i wrote it at 3am have fun lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: arthur definitely isn't sulking.(the one where merlin takes a jab at arthur in the group chat and it does nothing to arthur's mood. absolutely nothing. he doesn't sulk, thank you very much.)
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	narcissistic tendecies

**Author's Note:**

> its 2020 and i am watching merlin for the first time. i know, gasp. but anyway this show boosts my serotonin and i love it, especially the idiot baby soulmates (aka merthur).  
> basically i saw a list of prompts on tumblr and there was one that said "is he mad I called him a narcissist in the group chat?" and i just. had to do it. enjoy this dumbassary.  
> also the conatct names are how they're saved into arthur's phone. morgana texts like an old lady, the rest of them use chat speech and no grammar so like,, idk beware

arthur definitely isn't sulking.

say whatever you will about him, but he is not sulking. in fact, he is through the fucking roof with joy, just call him a ray of sunshine because he's just so goddamn thrilled.

there's a professor at the front of the room who is talking about one thing or the other, but arthur hasn't been listening for a while, and now he can't concentrate, not even if he wanted to. because he's just so fucking filled with joy, of course. _not_ because he's sulking.

why is he so aggressivrly thrilled, and not at all moody, you ask? unsurprisingly, it's because of merlin. it always is. the prat.

he'd zoned out just a few minutes into the lecture, bored out of his mind. the natural course of action had been to sneak out his phone, and of course, he had already recieved messages from his favorite (not that he'd ever admit that), albeit most stupid, group chat. merlin's concentration is even worse than his.

said group chat has been in existence for several months now, and never once has it failed to put a smile on arthur's face. he never thought he could get along so well with his sister's girlfriend (who is, in complete contrast to morgana, a total sweetheart), said menace of a sister, and their weird, droky, sarcastic little friend (who may have caught arthur's eye when they first met and has been in his mind ever since, but you'd never get him to admit it.)

he lowers his head to focus on the screen.

[text: dollophead] i wish i could yeet myself of the face of the earth

[text: evil stepsister] Never in my life have I been this hungover. If I die tell Lilith I loved her

[text: guinevere] ur cat???

[text: guinevere] what abt ur friends? ur family? ur GF ??

[text: evil stepsister] No. She is my favorite being on this planet.

[text: guinevere] thanks i hate it here

[text: guinevere] but yes i feel so sick i wish this day ends already so i could go to bed

[text: evil stepsister] I love you too babe

[text: dollophead] ok but can we pls go back to talking about me now

[text: guinevere] well come on tell us whats wrong

[text: dollophead] theres this girl sitting next to me and she keeps asking me about arthur and if i can set her up with him

[text: dollophead] and i genuinely think my head is going to explode

[text: dollophead] i will bite her face off if she doesnt shut up

arthur smiles as he reaches the end of the conversation. he knows they are all tired and hungover from partying last (arthur may have fallen asleep. or maybe he was being a mature adult and going to sleep early. the world will never know), but it still feels like, beyond being grumpy, merlin might be just a little jealous. arthur hates how much he likes the thought. he types a message of his own hastily, before the subject changes.

[text: you] she cute?

[text: dollophead] she wont be when she doesnt have a face

[text: evil stepsister] Can I just say that I am truly gateful for Merlin's existence?

[text: guinevere] seconded ^^

[text: dollophead] why would u say that what is that

[text: evil stepsister] This boy is just floating around the world doing stupid shit, sassing everyone, biting people... I love him

[text: dollophead] does that mean i have permission to do it and youd hide me,,,,, bc im rly fucking close to losing my shit but i dont think id like it in a mental ward

arthur has been ignoring the messages in favor of attempting to snap a picture of himself through his phone and actually make it flattering and also not obvious that he's taking a selfie during class. after several tries, he is successful, and thinks it best to continue annoying his friends. especially merlin.

[text: you] < _picture attachment >_

[text: you] tell her i said hi

[text: dollophead] ur face will be the next to go i stg

[text: you] but look my face is so great

[text: you] it would be such a grave loss to humanity

[text: dollophead] ur aware u dont HAVE to be so conceited all the time right??

[text: evil stepsister] As always, Merlin has my full support.

[text: you] i dont have to but im just,,, so amazing 

[text: you] look at me im winning girls over w/o even being there

[text: dollophead] if any of these girls knew how narcissistic and insufferable u are you wouldnt be winning shit u prat

it feels like a slap to the face - not really painful as much as just shocking. he doesn't know whether merlin had meant it seriously, but now it feels like it's time so put the phone away. so he does.

and he's been sulking ever since.

(except no he hasn't, because he's arthur pendragon, and he's absolutely charming and handsome and not narcissistic, and he does not care what merlin says. stupid merlin. he ought to throw something at him.)

when the lecture is finally, finally over (arthur can say with pride that he hadn't checked his phone even once during the rest of it, even if that was only because he's decided on boycotting his friends) he rises from his seat and heads outside quickly. he wants to get some fresh air, maybe find morgana and find something to argue with her about the way they always do (when he thinks into it, he realizes that she always wins those arguments, and that only serves to worsen his already bad mood).

and then, as though he has summoned her with his thoughts, he spots his dearest sister walking towards him. she whirls around, graceful as ever, to walk in the direction he is, and laces her arm through his. something about him likes being like this with morgana, knows that in the eyes of the crowds, they're almost royalty. usually he would smile at the thought. he doesn't.

"arthur," morgana is looking up at him with her unfairly bright eyes, one perfect brow arched upwards. he hates that she's always so composed, almost feels the need to tackle her and wrestle her to the ground like they are children again, until her hair becomes less perfect and her clothes stain with mud. "you look like a toddler whose toy was taken away. what's the matter?"

"don't know what you're talking about," he mutters, and she stares at him for another moment before shaking her head and leaving to proceed down a different corridor. but arthur isn't stupid - he knows that's not the end of it. it never is with morgana.

several hours pass, and arthur's mood doesn't change. he even ignores a pretty girl who tries to speak to him after one of his lectures. he also most definitely ignores the buzzing and ringing coming from his phone consistently.

when he's on his way to his dorm room at last, he's just about to turn a corner when he hears a familiar voice.

"is he mad I called him a narcissist in the group chat?"

arthur almost snorts. he almost emerges from his hideout to throw something, anything, at merlin. he almost bursts out yelling, "yes, he is mad, thank you very much!". in the end, he does none of those things. he just stands behind the wall and listens.

"seems so," morgana"s voice replies, and arthur can practically _hear_ her eye roll. "that idiot."

one day, her eyes will fall out of her head from rolling them so much, and that will be his revenge. he seethes quietly but doesn't move.

"maybe you should just apologize?" a softer voice suggests. arthur recognizes guinever instantly, and yes, thank you to the voice of reason. merlin should definitely apologize.

except the boy in question sputters like he's been personally offended. "apologize - I didn't even - maybe he shouldn't have been such an arse!"

"merlin - "

"you know I agree, he's cute and all, but he really can't go around talking about himself like he's the best thing ever brought into creation. I was already in a bad mood, tired, hungover, the girl sitting next to me was being a cabbage-head, and I was so tempted to just write a poem about why life sucks but arthur pendragon sucks worse."

"please do write a poem," morgana says, and the accompanying giggle sounds like the delicate ringing of bells - but arthur has stopped paying attention a minute ago.

merlin thinks he's cute. and this is, apparently, something that has been discussed. oh, now arthur is officially done sulking (not that he'd been sulking before. obviously). his lips twist into a grin for the first time that day, and he waits for the conversation to end, only half listening, so he can head to his room.

half an hour later, and arthur is on his way to merlin's dorm. he's only been there once before, but it seems like the perfect time for a second visit.

if anyone were to ask, he'd deny vehemently, but arthur is positively giddy. he'd had his sights set on merlin since he first saw him, but he'd been patient, enjoyed their banter and odd little friendship in the meantime, and waited for some kind of sign merlin could like him back. it seems he's found it now.

he knocks on the door and waits a moment or two before it opens. merlin is standing there, way too endearing in a worn star wars t-shirt and black sweatpants, looking tired and almost pouty. they just stare at each other for a while (merlin seems to take in the sight of arthur and he's okay with that, knows he looks good enough in a flattering blue shirt and jeans), and at the wolfish smile on arthur's lips, merlin's expression shifts into confusion.

"can I come in?"

there's a silence, during which it seems merlin is trying evaluate the situation, and then: "yeah, sure."

arthur follows merlin inside and shuts the door behind him.

"my roommate won't be back for another hour, so feel free to spread out." merlin tells him, and arthur really has to laugh, just a little, at the fact that merlin thinks he would give a shit about his roommate, but he does as suggested, toes off his shoes and lies back on merlin's messy bed.

"that's not what I -"

the words halt when arthur raises a brow at him, folding his arms behind his head. merlin sighs and mumbles something inaudible. "what was that?"

"I said you're a clotpole."

the chuckle that escapes arthur is fond and amused, already familiar with merlin and his weird name calling and insults, even taking a liking to some of them himself. "maybe. but apparently, I'm a _cute_ clotpole."

merlin's gaze is wide and questioning as his head tilts to the side. arthur continues, ever nonchalant, a triumphant smile twisting his face: "it's alright, you can admit it. I know you only got nasty this morning because you were jealous. it's understandable, really."

merlin stares at him blankly for a moment, and then his eyes narrow. "you know, I was going to apologize, but now I'm thinking you really deserve what you got."

"now, now, merlin," he stands up as he speaks, moving closer to merlin until he's pressed back against the small counter, nowhere to run, arthur's hands placed on either side of him. he flahes his most dazzling smile. "even if I am a little conceited - not that I'm saying I was, because I wasn't - you have to admit I'm right."

"about what?" merlin grits the words through his teeth, breaths becoming flat. arthur hopes it's from the minimal space between them (they're so close he can count merlin's eyelashes, see the pristine perfect paleness of his skin and the startling blue of his eyes, and how is he even prettier up close?) and not because he's considering homicide.

"about me being..." he tries to recall the specific words he'd heard, just to nail it in, "the best thing ever brought into creation."

merlin's mouth opens, presumably to argue, but arthur decides he's heard enough. one of his hands moves just slightly, from the counter to merlin's hip, and with the smallest pull of his fingers, their lips are touching.

the kiss is searing, intoxicating, his arms coming to circle merlin's waist while merlin's fingers grab the collar of his shirt. his lips are much softer than arthur could have ever imagined, and he makes these little noises that arthur just wants to drink from his lips and seal away forever. he has no idea how long it lasts, only that it's the best kiss he's ever had, and he isn't really sure if it's because merlin is a good kisser or simply because he's _merlin_.

when they finally part, both heaving, they stay as close as they can, foreheads pressed together.

"you're still a prat," merlin breathes out.

"and you're still rude," arthur's tone is serious, but he's smiling. "good to know some things never change."

the silence stretches between them, a moment, and then another. it isn't uncomfortable. and then, merlin smiles, biting his bottom lip, and god, arthur wants to be doing that.

"yeah."

 _how eloquent, merlin_.

they spend a while more together but arthur leaves soon enough (merlin explains that his roommate always comes back exhausted after a workout and he wouldn't appreciate guests), with a promise to meet the next morning for coffee. arthur really hates that he can't stop smiling, but he also really doesn't.

he finally opens his phone and the enters the group chat, ignoring the hundreds of unread messages to read the few last ones sent from merlin.

[text: dollophead] i would like to officially apologize to the gorgeous arthur pendragon who is indeed the best thing ever created and is not at all narcissistic or insufferable

[text: dollophead] i was just grumpy and jealous that someone was hitting on him bc ive been in love w/ him for years despite only knowing him for a few months true love knows no bounds goodnight everyone

[text: guinevere] how very unsuspicious

[text: dollophead] I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT BITCH STOLE MY PHONE

[text: dollophead] GUESS WHOS NEVER GETTING KISSED AGAIN

arthur can't help but smile. he's been doing that a lot in the past few hours.

[text: you] u absolutely cannot do that

[text: you] also i should have added that before but

[text: you] i am not /cute/

[text: dollophead] i can and i will

[text: dollophead] u know what ur right,,, ur really not

arthur lifts his gaze from his mobile only to realize he's already reached his dorm. as he opens the door, the sound of a notification comes from his phone, and then another. he enters the room, flicks on the lights amd looks down to read the new messages.

something akin to horror fills his heart, and he considers his response for a moment, but ultimately, he decides to head to bed and face it in the morning.

[text: evil stepsister] I'm sorry, never getting kissed

[text: evil stepsister] AGAIN?????????????

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo,,,,, this was dumb n all but i hope u enjoyed it anyway! i loved writing it so idk. i hope it makes yall smile. pls feel free to leave kudos / tell me ur throughts in the comments <3


End file.
